Playtime
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: They both loved to play. Some toys are better and more loved than others. Yaoi, dark themes, implied past kidnapping and Stockholm syndrome of sort. Lucky Tyki/Lavi and Road/Allen on the side.


**Title**: Playtime  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: D.Gray-Man  
**Pairing**: TykixLavi and Allen/Road on the side  
**Rating**: R  
**Word Count**: 880  
**Summary**: They both loved to play. Some toys are better and more loved than others.  
**Warnings**: Yaoi, non really graphic sex, dark themes (implied past kidnapping and Stockholm syndrome for Tyki messing with Lavi's mind), the Noah family because they deserve a warning of their own.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the twisted plot that gave birth to this fanfics. If I did own DGM Lavi would spend his life chained to Tyki's bed.  
.

.

**--  
.**

.

Pants echoed into the large room, the sound softened by the darkness hiding the activities currently taking place between those four walls.

There was a gasp, a pale hand clutching reflexively at the sheets as a tanned one gently closed around it, a breathless moan and the pace picked up slightly.

Dark fingers caressed a flushed cheek, brushing away a strand of red hair sticking to the feverish skin. The body they belonged to let out a pleased sound before the dark skinned male grasped his prey's chin, tilting the pale face back.

He slipped those same fingers inside a warm mouth, making his prey whimper softly and instinctively nimble on the intruders. Slender hips bucked and strained against the hard body pinning them to the bed, drawing a chuckle from the darker man.

"You are so eager, so quick to respond… It's really endearing… and flattering."

"Pl-please!"

"Don't worry, I will give you what you need my pet. And they say your kind can't feel. If only they could see you now."

"T-Tyki…. Aaa- nngggghh!!"

A growl rose in answer to the broken plea, strong hands gripping thin hips and suddenly their slow, languid rhythm dissolved into a frenzy of hurried, fast and needy movements. Tyki pressed himself tightly against the damp body under him and breathed out.

"Let it out Lavi, let me _hear_ you."

The redhead didn't think. He could only obey his _Master_ and begged shamelessly, voice becoming hoarse as he cried for more, back arching and straining to meet the nearly violent thrusts, head thrown back and eye closed in pure bliss.

Nothing mattered to Lavi but the man making him _feel_, thoughts and knowledge of any world outside of their room wiped long ago from his mind.

His passionate cries and wanton abandon only excited Tyki more and he moaned, biting the lovely throat offered to him. Slipping a hand between their bodies he proceeded to push his beautiful pet over the edge, flattering the aching need of the redhead.

It didn't take long at this point and with another broken cry Lavi finally surrendered, his whole body tensing like a bow before growing limp and collapsing onto the bed, sedated and dazed, green eye wide and unfocused, mind blank but _feeling_ happy.

Tyki slowly untangled their sweaty limbs after a while, careful as he pulled out not to hurt the younger boy and pressed a gentle kiss against Lavi's forehead when he saw his pet was quickly falling asleep.

He ran his hand through the soft red hair, enjoying the view his ravaged pet made, all spread out and still naked on his bed and smirked.

"You did well; so go to sleep now. I will see you when you wake up, little bunny."

The happy little mewl like noise the boy made then as he nuzzled his hand like a kitten softened his smirk. The apprentice bookman was his best catch without a doubt.

With a content sigh he stretched and started looking for his clothes, taking his time getting dressed once he found them. He had barely finished buttoning up his shirt when the door was thrown open wide, Road bursting into the room with a bright smile and sparkles in her eyes.

"Hey Tyki!"

She threw herself across his back in a hug, ignoring the redhead sleeping on her uncle's bed. The older man couldn't help but laugh at her good mood.

"Hello Road, I take it your play time with Allen went smoothly?"

"It was perfect! Seeing his bookman friend giving into you was all I needed to break him in. He didn't believe me at first when I said Lavi wasn't a prisoner and kept demanding we give his friend back. Now he is all nice and obedient; so thanks for letting us watch Tyki! I know you are very possessive of your toys."

Tyki chuckled warmly and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry about that but I really love Lavi, so I don't want to share him. You have no idea how satisfying it is to see that boy break down from pleasure every time. He was meant for passion, not that heartless crap. Also I find it very gratifying to see his reactions every time I remind him of that fact. Took me long enough to get that far under his skin too."

Road giggled then, unhooking her arms from her uncle's neck.

"I understand. I'm the same with Allen. Though I guess I should leave you with your bunny and go back to Allen now. He seemed a bit dazed when I left him."

The small girl winked, causing Tyki to roll his eyes and throw a pillow at her.

"Yes, now run along. And don't forget you still have your homework to do."

"Awww don't remind me! Well see you at dinner Tyki!"

Road pouted a little before leaving with a wave as she closed the door behind her. Tyki shook his head, amused at his niece's antics.

Glancing back at the sleeping form of his pet once again he thought that definitely, Lavi was one toy he was really fond of.

Maybe he would bring back a bottle of French wine for the Earl next time, as a little thank-you present for the wonderful gift.

.  
.

**--**

.

.

AN: Yes, the Noah family is twisted, but that's how they show their love. Poor Lavi and Allen for catching their interest.


End file.
